<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the beatles cracker game circlejerk lore by mr_bandicootstarr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986156">the beatles cracker game circlejerk lore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_bandicootstarr/pseuds/mr_bandicootstarr'>mr_bandicootstarr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles, The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beautiful, Cracker Game, Gen, HELP FJFNFN, Hot, M/M, Multi, Satire, Sexy, Swag, big steamy yaoi, circlejerk, uhhh meat sceptering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:29:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_bandicootstarr/pseuds/mr_bandicootstarr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>right so<br/>it was 1964, the fab 4 came back to their hotel room after their concert tired from all the fans grabbing and pulling at them.</p><p>and fuck its exactly what the title says LMAOAOAO</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>NUN !!!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the beatles cracker game circlejerk lore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sry if my grammar sucks 💔💔<br/>also i wanna apologise for using<br/>" ___ as he ____ " so much JDJDBDNENFJBFF</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>they set their luggages down and sighed in relief.<br/>
brian set down the last luggage and called for their attention.<br/>
"you lads have the afternoon to yourselves but it would be better to rest early for the flight tomorrow."<br/>
he nodded once and left the room, closing the door behind.<br/>
paul let himself fall on the bed and put his arms behind his head.<br/>
"i have never felt that many ladyhands on my arse before"<br/>
john sat down on a chair and looked over to paul.<br/>
"i felt like i was being pulled down to hell by my hair"<br/>
ringo sat next to paul on the bed.<br/>
"...hey my ring is gone !"<br/>
george looked over to ringo and saw his sad expression, he looked upset or maybe that was just how his face always looked. regardless, everyone was pretty tense after dealing with their crazy fans.<br/>
George quickly thought of something that could lighten up the mood a bit.<br/>
"ive brought some biscuits with me, how about..."<br/>
he looked through his luggage and pulled out a pack of biscuits.<br/>
"some crackers ?"<br/>
ringo's expression suddenly lit up.<br/>
"that would be quite nice !" he stood up and walked towards george "dealing with all that crowd made me hungry"<br/>
john observed as ringo took a cracker.<br/>
many thoughts were going through his mind.<br/>
"heh, crackers. brings back memories."<br/>
paul sat up on the bed.<br/>
"hm? tell us about it then"<br/>
ringo and george turned to look at john.<br/>
the rat man had a smug look on his face.<br/>
"me and a close friend used to play that game when we were feeling bored and... lonely"<br/>
ringo's eyebrow rose. he took a look at the cracker and then back to john<br/>
"you played with a cracker ?"<br/>
"yeah. you guys dont know about it ? the cracker game."<br/>
paul's mouth opened a bit and george looked away in awkwardness as they both realized what he was talking about while ringo was still confused.<br/>
the three who knew about it suddenly felt that it was getting hotter in the room.<br/>
ringo shifted looks between the three, their faces getting redder each second.<br/>
"what is that game about"<br/>
george, paul and john looked at eachother.<br/>
john stood up from his chair and walked towards ringo to put a hand on his shoulder.<br/>
"you... do you wanna play it?"<br/>
ringo looked at john with suspicion with the cracker still in his hand.<br/>
"uh, maybe if i knew what its about..."<br/>
john took the cracker from his hand and looked at the other two but they avoided eye contact with him.<br/>
"well... last who nuts on the cracker eats it."<br/>
both ringo's eyebrows rose in surprise.<br/>
george and paul look down to the floor from awkwardness but deep down, they were in the mood for one round.<br/>
ringo was slowly starting to get in the mood too.<br/>
"oh well... i guess one round won't hurt..."<br/>
paul and george look at ringo with relief and surprise.<br/>
a smug grin grew on john's face.<br/>
"great" he looked to george and paul "are you two in as well ?"<br/>
paul stood up from the bed "...sure"<br/>
george nodded.<br/>
john set the cracker down on the bedside dresser then started to unbuckle his belt.<br/>
paul and george followed john.<br/>
ringo was a bit uncomfortable, after all, he still felt a bit like the outsider in the group.<br/>
shortly after some thinking, he unbuckled his belt. the others already had their hard cocks out, they were watching as ringo took off his pants wich made him a bit nervous.<br/>
ringo's 7-incher sprung upwards as he was pulling down his boxers.<br/>
the other three's eyes widened in surprise.<br/>
big things come in small packages, as they say.<br/>
john bit his lip.<br/>
"so shall we get started?"<br/>
he wrapped a hand around his little johnny.<br/>
the others nod in silence.<br/>
"great" john started wanking.<br/>
paul and george joined in.<br/>
ringo was feeling a bit unsure but he slowly started wanking after hesitating for a moment.<br/>
so there they are, the beatles in a circlejerk.<br/>
soft moans were filling the silent room.<br/>
paul was the first one to come on the cracker.<br/>
soon after, george came as well.<br/>
they both stood back as they watched the remaining two players wank on top of the biscuit.<br/>
ringo was close, he closed his eyes and started wanking faster.<br/>
his huge meat scepter was distracting john. he had his eyes on ringo's flesh cylinder for the whole game.<br/>
he enjoyed the view as ringo came on the cracker.<br/>
after a few more wanks, john came at last.<br/>
they both laid back to catch their breath.<br/>
john closed his eyes as he ran his fingers through his hair.<br/>
"that was... hot"<br/>
they all softly laughed.<br/>
"right..." paul crossed his arms. "so when are you gonna eat the cracker?"<br/>
john opened his eyes and froze.<br/>
"oh... right"<br/>
he stood up and reached down to grab the biscuit. he took a quick look at everyone's smug faces before putting the whole cracker in his mouth.<br/>
he gave it a few chews and then swallowed it.<br/>
"that was delicious, im full"<br/>
he gave them a sheepish smile.<br/>
george scoffs. he grabbed his pants he had carelessly thrown on the floor.<br/>
"we should put some clothes on before someone walks in on us"<br/>
they all agreed and got dressed.</p><p>and so this was the real beggining of the real circlejerk cracker game beatles lore :o)</p><p>LA FIN !</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the story is satire lol<br/>but i actually tried with the writing 💔<br/>writing is fun and i hope i can improve at it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>